Dados
by a-lunatica
Summary: Dados. Formando torres altísimas. Misteriosamente, algunas torres se erguían como eles. Poderosa L. Las eles le recordaban a la competencia, al juego. A Mello. Reto Halloween. Near x Mello.


**Título:** Dados

**Fandom:** Death Note

**Personajes:** Near, Mello.

**Beta: **Caribelleih

**Disclaimer:** De los que hicieron el manga xD nada es mío. Y esto es sin fines de lucro.

**Género:** ¿Romance? Leve lemon.

**Clasificación:** NC-17

**Notas de Halloween de layla_s:** Quiero que hagas un fic/drabble del universo de Death Note, donde en algún momento de cuando Mello se pone en contacto con Near se vean a solas y puedan, mmmm... como decirlo...descargar toda esa tensión sexual acumulada.

**Comentarios**: Primer Near x Mello escrito por mi. Lo publico por que dicen que está bueno...

* * *

**Dados.**

Dados. Formando torres altísimas, todos perfectamente alineados.

Misteriosamente, algunas torres se erguían como eles. Poderosa L.

Las eles le recordaban a la competencia, al juego. A Mello.

Escuchó el ruido del papel metálico siendo desplazado, seguido por el crack del chocolate al romperse. Mello.

Su mano quedó paralizada en la cima de uno de los altos edificios, sosteniendo un dado, sin ser capaz de seguir aumentando el tamaño de las torres, de las eles.

No giró el rostro, si Mello quería aceptar su trato, su oferta de trabajar juntos, era su turno de acercarse. Él ya lo había intentado y Mello, por su estúpido sentido de la competencia, lo había rechazado.

Mello se acercó, Near movió un poco el rostro, negando y, con ello, alborotando sus blancos cabellos.

—No lo conseguirás—. La voz de Mello estaba demasiado cerca como para no provocarle un leve estremecimiento. Sin poder reaccionar más rápido, vio como le era arrebatado el último de los dados, la pieza fundamental para estabilizar toda la estructura, para estabilizar la gran L que estaba construyendo.

—No quieres que lo consiga—. Near se giró para enfrentar el rostro que tanto extrañaba. Todo sería más simple si Mello no quisiera demostrar siempre ser el mejor.

Mello…

—Esto es un juego, ¿recuerdas? Y yo ganaré.

—Te dejas llevar por los instintos, no racionalizas la situación—Near hablaba bajito, con la cabeza inclinada y un dedo ensortijado en sus cabellos, pensando. ¿Qué hacía Mello allí?

Escuchó nuevamente el ruido del chocolate al ser mordisqueado y por un segundo deseo que esos dientes le mordisquearan los labios. Lo miró fijamente, enfrentando los oscuros ojos a los potentes azules.

Mello parecía divertido. Se arrodilló en el suelo, quedando a la altura de Near y provocando el vaivén del rosario que siempre llevaba con él.

Near intentó encogerse más en el espacio que ocupaba, Mello estaba invadiendo su metro cuadrado, pero al intentar alejarse, consiguió atraparse entre los dados— el juego— y Mello. Y éste lo notó.

—¿Por qué huyes, Near? Tú quieres esto. Quieres que esté aquí.

_Bienvenido, mello. Bienvenido a casa._

Near se sintió inundado por una calidez que desconocía, o que al menos no sentía desde aquella vez en que besó a Mello en el orfanato, por un juego. Entre ellos todo siempre sería un juego.

—¿Qué quieres?— Si Mello quería jugar, él jugaría. No le mostraría que estaba temblando por su cercanía.

—Jugar—. Simple y definitivo. Mello siempre se dejaba llevar por los impulsos y Near no sabía si eso le molestaba.

Mello dejó suavemente la barra de chocolate en el suelo, ahora tenía algo mejor en qué ocuparse.

Se inclinó más sobre Near, acercando sus bocas, provocándolo. Haciéndole creer que lo besaría, sólo haciéndole creer, porque él sólo quería provocarle. Nada más hacer que el retraído Near reaccionara.

Near sintió su aliento chocar con los labios de Mello y dejó de razonar. En toda su vida, la única persona, además de L, que despertaba su interés era Mello. Siempre Mello.

Provocándole, hablándole, sacándole de sus solitarios y voluntarios juegos.

Mello sonrió y dejó resbalar el dado por entre sus dedos hacia la gran torre que se erguía detrás de Near. El dado rodó por entre las piezas y chocó contra un pilar fundamental. Lo próximo que escuchó Near fue a todos los dados cayendo, y él, al igual que los dados, cayó. No al suelo destruyendo lo que había formado, sino que a un sentimiento que le parecía desconocido.

Sintió rabia por Mello, por destruir sus juegos y sus ilusiones de llegar a ser L. No lo pensó, se permitió no hacerlo; sólo por hoy, se dijo. Reaccionó.

En una muestra de energía jamás vista en él, sostuvo a Mello por los brazos y los agitó, Mello parecía genuinamente asombrado por la respuesta y sonrió satisfecho. Near odiaba esa sonrisa que siempre era acompañada por la burlas hacia él, e hizo lo único en lo que podía pensar en ese momento, lo besó.

Mello sintió que todo a su alrededor se detenía; que no había Kira ni juegos ni competencia. Sólo los fríos labios de Near sobre los suyos.

Sin embargo, la competencia pronto volvió a su mente. Near no le ganaría. Él sabía más sobre besar y sobre todo.

Le ganaría a Near.

Comenzó a mover sus labios, lentamente al principio, no quería asustar a Near, que mostraba ese halo de inocencia y de niñez.

Pero Near no se asustó, necesitaba liberar un poco de la tensión de todos esos meses, necesitaba dejarse llevar. Y por qué no; demostrarle a Mello que él no era tan inocente como aparentaba al pasar todo el día jugando y vistiendo un pijama.

Se sorprendió a sí mismo al sacar la lengua y recorrer los labios sabor chocolate, Mello abrió la boca, y dejó entrar aquella lengua que le invadía ansiosa.

Las manos de Mello viajaron hasta la espalada de Near y lo acercó a su cuerpo, la idea era asustarlo, hacer que se rindiera, no esperó que N dejara de estar sentado en el suelo y se incorporara para tumbarlo y ubicarse sobre él.

Los ojos muy abiertos de Mello mostraban lo asombrado que estaba por el matiz que estaba tomando la situación. Near se acomodó sobre él, pateando a los dados que estaban esparcidos por el suelo, como muestra de que le importaba poco el juego.

Near siguió besándolo y, con manos torpes, acariciando sus brazos y su espalda. Mello era consciente de el cuerpo que estaba sobre el suyo y de las sensaciones que éste le provocaba. Se perdió por un segundo en los oscuros ojos que lo miraban atentos, en el rostro inmutable de aquél que le besaba como si no hubiese un mañana. Y tal vez no lo hubiera.

Mello invirtió las posiciones; no le dejaría ganar. Mientras lo hacía sintió la excitación de Near, quería decirle que se calmara, que no le temiera, que sólo era un juego más, pero no pudo hablar. Near colocó su pálida mano sobre su entrepierna, sorprendiéndolo otra vez.

Mello no se quedó atrás y, mirando a los ojos a Near, posó su mano sobre su naciente excitación.

Era algo nuevo, para ambos, pero seguía siendo un juego. Se negaban a que fuera algo más.

Sus manos comenzaron a moverse sin permiso, buscando y encontrando lo que deseaban: acariciar toda la piel que encontraran en el camino.

En la habitación sólo se escuchaban los jadeos ahogados, los movimientos frenéticos de ambos cuerpos, el roce de las ropas, de las pieles, de los labios.

Near acabó primero sobre la mano de Mello, y éste le siguió unos segundos después, a la vez que mordía su inmaculado cuello, como tan seguido hacía con el chocolate.

Cansados por el reciente orgasmo, se permitieron unos segundos de tregua. Un cuerpo descansando sobre el otro, las respiraciones agitadas y las ropas arrugadas.

Sólo un momento de tregua. Near se movió y pasó a empujar algunos dados, recordando que la gran L había caído. Se incorporó torpemente y arregló sus ropas, aquello había sido… interesante, pero desearía que Mello no siguiera su camino lejos de él. Debían estar juntos, era la única manera de lograrlo.

Mello adivinó los pensamientos de Near, se levantó y, mientras arreglaba sus ropas, lo miró en silencio. No necesitaba explicación alguna para lo sucedido era obvio, pero él no podía permanecer ahí, junto a Near. Necesitaba seguir su camino y vencerle. Sin despedirse, se dirigió a la salida, lo sucedido en aquella habitación era suficiente despedida.

Near lo miró partir. Mello se iba sin mirar atrás.

Quizás para siempre.

Y sin Mello, L era un imposible.

Sin Mello, la fortaleza de dados no tenía importancia.

El juego se acabada y el puzzle estaba incompleto. Sin la pieza fundamental… sin la emoción del enfrentamiento.

* * *

_¿Comentarios?_


End file.
